Só vim lhe agradecer!
by Prajna Alaya
Summary: Há algum tempo sua vida fora salva. Agora ele precisava agradecer... Shun e Hyoga. Presente de Niver para minha querida Isis Poison.


Oie!!! Minha querida Isis Poison. Aqui está meu singelo presente para você. Está curtinho, mais é de coração. Espero que goste! XD

Muitos beijos e Feliz Aniversário!!! Praj

Só vim lhe agradecer!!!

O céu estava estrelado como nunca antes estivera. Seus olhos de um infinito azul se deslumbravam diante dos diversos pontos luminosos que pairavam sobre ele. O céu escuro como um manto negro parecia querer engolir tudo a sua volta.

O cavaleiro de cabelos de ouro seguia em direção ao cosmo familiar. Sentia o calor que aquele cosmo agora tão intimo seu propagava. Íntimo? Sim. Já sentira aquele cosmo entrar por seu corpo e lhe devolver a vida.

Hyoga subia pelas pedras. Se olhassem à sua direita podia ver o mar escuro como a noite se chocando contra as paredes rochosas. Ele subia mais rápido e num salto já se encontrava no alto do penhasco. O aquariano olhou ao redor. Mesmo assustadora, a vista era belíssima. O mar imenso e bravio sob seus olhos e logo no horizonte o encontro apaixonado do céu com o mar. Hyoga fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa fria ferir levemente seu rosto. Seus cabelos dourados brilhavam agora prateados pela lua imensa.

Ele respirou fundo e novamente abriu as safiras brilhantes. Dentre as várias pedras que cercavam aquela terra, estava ele. O cavaleiro de cabelos verdes, que agora pareciam negros como a noite. Hyoga ficou por alguns instantes admirando aquela doce figura.

O outro cavaleiro estava de costas para ele. Hyoga viu o olhar do menor perdido em algum ponto entre o mar e o céu. Os cabelos agora tão escuros balançavam com o vento iniciando um balé irresistível aos belos olhos azuis. Ainda em seu torpor, Cisne viu que o outro cavaleiro abaixava a cabeça. Mesmo querendo permanecer deslumbrado pela visão, Cisne decidiu se aproximar. Ele parou ao lado do outro ainda de pé. Hyoga agora olhava o horizonte pensando na união sagrada bem a sua frente.

Shun levantou levemente o rosto e olhou para Hyoga. – Não vai sentar? – Hyoga olhou para Andrômeda. Ele estava sorrindo. Ele tinha um sorriso tão belo, tão puro. Hyoga sorriu de volta e sentou-se ao lado do outro. Ambos ficaram alguns minutos admirando a vista, até que Hyoga quebra o silêncio. – Que faz aqui?

Shun voltou seu rosto para o outro. – Eu que pergunto o que faz aqui?

Hyoga vira-se para ele olhando direto naquelas esmeraldas tão preciosas. – Perguntei primeiro!

Shun abaixou a cabeça sorrindo. O gesto encantador fascinou ainda mais o aquariano. Que se perdeu entre aquele perfil perfeito e os cabelos que balançavam agitados. Shun voltou a olhar para o horizonte ainda sorrindo. – Gosto deste lugar. É tão belo! É bom quando estamos sozinhos.

Hyoga sentiu um pesar ao ouvir as últimas palavras do amigo. – Lhe incomodo? – Ele olhava preocupado para o outro que ainda olhando para frente abriu mais o sorriso. - Você nunca incomoda Hyoga.

Hyoga levantou um sobrancelha satisfeito. – Assim você vai me deixar metido.

Shun volta sua face para o outro e Hyoga pode ver os lábios tão convidativos desenhando um curva graciosa apenas por um lado. – Como se você já não fosse!

Hyoga estreitou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu venho aqui lhe fazer companhia e é assim que você me trata?

Shun sorriu mais abertamente e voltou seu rosto para frente. Suas mãos delicadas deslizavam por sua nuca brincando com alguns fios que ali se encontravam. Hyoga continuava a olhar para o amigo. Desde que conhecera o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, aprendeu que alguns gestos que o virginiano executava encantavam a todos os que observavam e com ele não era diferente, sua fascinação diante de tal movimento era completa. Shun voltou a olhar par o aquariano. – Veio me fazer companhia, então?

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça e fez um movimento de negação com ela. Era sempre assim. Andrômeda sempre tirava tudo o que queria dele. Hyoga voltou a fitar o horizonte agora conformado. – Na verdade queria conversar com você.

Shun deitou seu rosto sobre sua mão espalmada olhando curiosos para o amigo. – Conversar? Sobre o que?

Hyoga ficou pensativo por alguns minutos. Finalmente olhou para o outro que ainda o encarava. – Eu nunca lhe agradeci.

Shun arregalou os olhos surpreso e se endireitou ficando de frente para o outro. – Agradeceu o que?

- Por salvar minha vida. – Hyoga olhava intensamente nos outros do virginiano.

Andrômeda piscou algumas vezes ainda surpreso. – Eu não entendo.

Hyoga se aproximou mais do amigo fazendo com que suas faces ficassem muito próximas. – Na casa de Libra. Você me aqueceu com seu cosmo e me tirou dos braços de Hades para os seus.

Shun estava perdido nos lindos olhos azuis do aquariano. Sua respiração estava alterada. Sentia seu coração pular desesperado. Não sabia se as palavras encantadoras ou a proximidade perigosa, mas sentia que desfaleceria a qualquer momento. Ele abaixou seus olhos não conseguindo mais sustentar aqueles olhos tão intensos sobre os seus.

Hyoga ergueu sua mão e passou pela face macia de Shun deslizando até o queixo. Segurou-o firme levantando fazendo com que o virginiano voltasse a encará-lo. As safiras estavam agora fixando os lábios carnudos do virginiano. Hyoga se aproximou mais, Shun fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração do outro perto de sua boca. Cisne roçou levemente seus lábios nos do outro, fazendo com que Andrômeda abrisse levemente a boca. Hyoga apenas seguia sentindo a maciez daqueles lábios. – Obrigado! – Hyoga colou seus lábios sobre os do outros iniciando um beijo delicado.

Logo Hyoga segurou a nuca do outro e aprofundou mais o beijo introduzindo sua língua dentro daquela abertura quente. Shun se entregara totalmente ao outro apenas sentindo a deliciosa sensação que o amigo lhe proporcionava.Cisne se deliciava com o gosto doce do menor. Suas línguas guerreavam por mais espaço.

Já sem fôlego eles interromperam o beijo, mas permaneceram com os lábios colados e olhos selados. Eles ficaram longos minutos assim apenas sentindo a respiração um do outro, até que Shun quebra o silêncio. – Sabe Hyoga, acho que ainda não me agradeceu direito. Pode me agradecer de novo?

Hyoga riu e voltou a beijar Shun agora com mais intensidade. Em frente aos dois amantes que se encontravam no horizonte.

Fim!!!


End file.
